Caribbean Paradise
by Miss McGuiller
Summary: Ginha está desempregada e precisa de dinheiro para pagar as contas.Então, ela e uma amiga se arriscam em um cruzeiro para o Caribe,participando de um concurso como modelos.Mas ela nunca ia imaginar que ALGUÉM estaria lá para infernizar sua vida.Ou não!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**Você tem um noivo... **

_- Nada poderia ser mais perfeito, Gina._

_- Eu sei Harry. Eu sei._

**Uma amizade maravilhosa...**

_- Amy?_

_- O que foi Gin?_

_- Você está sentindo um clima meio depressivo?_

_- Você comprou o chocolate?_

_- No armário, atrás da caixa de Sucrilhos._

_As duas se entreolharem rapidamente, riram e no momento seguinte estavam as amigas correndo pela sala para ver quem chegava primeiro na cozinha._

**E um apartamento (quase) só seu!**

_- Gin, as contas estão em cima do balcão._

**Mas quando a necessidade bate na porta...**

_- Amy, nós temos um problema..._

**E não lhe resta nenhuma alternativa...**

_- Harry, me despediram do Profeta Diário._

**É preciso tomar medidas desesperadas.**

_Virgínia olhou para o jornal que Amy jogara em cima da mesa. Um enorme anúncio com os dizeres : _

"_**Cruzeiro pelo Caribe vira passarela para concurso de modelos.Prêmio estipulado em $500.000,00.".**_

_Com um sorriso incrédulo, Gina olhou para a amiga._

_- Você só pode estar brincando._

**Mas o que parecia ser uma oportunidade perfeita...**

_- Gina, o que poderia ser melhor do que ir para o Caribe de graça, com um monte de modelos maravilhosos, tirar muitas fotos e ainda ser paga para fazer isso?_

**Pode virar um pesadelo...**

_Apressadamente, Virginia tranca a porta do seu quarto e ao se virar para sair, tromba em alguém. Alguém alto, aparentemente._

_- Oh, me descul...- Então a ruiva encarou aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados e hipnotizantes._

_- Ora ora...Mas até aqui você me persegue, Weasley?_

**O que VOCÊ faria para sair dessa?**

_- Eu te odeio Malfoy._

**Breve, aqui no Fanfiction.**


	2. Prólogo

Capitulo 1 – Levando a vida...

"Por alguns segundos, pode se escutar um barulho de chaves ao lado de fora do apartamento apenas para momentos depois da porta surgir a cabeça ruiva da mulher que fechou a porta suavemente ao passar, trancando-a."

"Uma Virgínia Weasley de 22 anos acabara de chegar em casa jogando a bolsa branca de couro para se encontrar com o sofá igualmente branco, enquanto depositava as chaves na mesinha de centro e se encaminhava até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira dando uma rápida olhada para dentro da mesma apenas para constatar o que já sabia."

"_Ah, a Amy não fez compras..."_Pensou, revirando os olhos.

"No mesmo momento em que a ruiva se jogou no sofá e ligou a TV, a porta do apartamento tornou-se a abrir."

"-Gina, cheguei."

"-Oi, Amy.- disse Gina antes de virar-se para trás e mandar um beijo para a amiga."

"-E aí? Como foi hoje?- perguntou a loira, jogando-se no sofá ao lado da outra."

"-O mesmo de sempre, a Skeeter nojenta pegando no meu pé."

"-Ah Gin, dá um desconto. Ela é sua chefe, se ela não pegasse no seu pé, você chegaria atrasada todo dia. – retrucou a loira roubando o controle da mão da ruiva, que a olhou. – Ahhh não, esqueci, você _chega_ atrasada todo dia!"

"-Há-Há-Há, muito engraçado. – a ruiva deu um risinho e puxou o controle de volta."

"- Amiga, você sabe que ela só pega no seu pé porque você é noiva do garoto-que-sobreviveu, do famoso jogador de quadribol e blá-blá-blá."

"-Só sei que ela me enche o.."

"Mas a garota foi interrompida pelo barulho baixinho que vinha de sua bolsa."

"-Deve ser o Harry.- Comentou Amy, indo em direção á cozinha."

"- Alô? Oi Harry!"

"Amy riu ao se virar para a amiga e constatar que estava certa."

"-Sim, lembro sim. Ah não? Por quê? Ah... então 'tá! OK... 'Tá, me liga depois? 'Tá bom. Também. Beijinhos."

-"E aí.. O que foi?".

"-Ele disse que não vai ao lançamento hoje."

"-Huuuummm... Pior pra ele, melhor pra nós."

"-Ah Amy, nem sei se quero ir. Estou tão cansada.- O sorriso da loira se desfez."

"-NEM PENSAR! Estou esperando essa festa a uma semana. Você **não** vai ficar em casa hoje.Você vai sair **comigo**."

"-Mas hoje é quinta-feira..."

"-Não me interessa. Pode ir tomando um banho enquanto eu vou ao supermercado. – retrucou a loira, enquanto empurrava a ruiva pelo corredor. - Vai, vai, vai... Eu não vou demorar."

"-'Ta bom, 'ta bom. 'Tô indo. - Rindo, Gina se arrastou para o banheiro.

-Senhor Malfoy, o Sr. Zabini se encontra à porta.

-Pode mandar ele entrar, Foster.

O elfo doméstico se retirou com uma profunda reverência, fazendo seu grande nariz encostar no chão, e deixando seu amo sozinho na sala com uma variedade enorme de papéis que cobriam a mesa toda.

-Ainda assinando o contrato?- O moreno de 23 anos parou em frente ao amigo, com as duas mãos nos bolsos das calças. O físico malhado e o rosto extremamente bonito vinham arrancando suspiros em muitas mulheres por vários anos, e a julgar pelo sorriso que ele carregava, o moço bem que sabia disso.

-Obviamente que sim, Blaise. Afinal, ALGUÉM tem que tomar conta dos negócios.

-Você precisa relaxar, está com uma cara de acabado.

O homem que tinha uma beleza máscula e ao mesmo tempo refinada com olhos muito azuis e seus 23 anos, largou a pena preta sobre os papéis que analisava.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a cristaleira enquanto Blaise dava uma olhada nos documentos recentemente assinados. Alguns segundos depois, Draco lhe oferecia um copo com firewhisky. O loiro afrouxando o nó da gravata entregou a bebida ao moreno após este jogar o paletó sobre uma cadeira próxima de si.

-Blaise, você acha que eu tive tempo para relaxar, com tudo o que tinha para fazer?Além dos problemas com o resort, minha mãe não pára de encher com a história da festa de lançamento hoje.

-Enchendo por quê? - Perguntou Blaise, intrigado, em seguida dando gole na sua bebida.

-Ela quer que eu vá, obviamente.

-E por que não ir? Cara, é um lançamento de jóias! Você quer coisa melhor para atrair mulheres? E mulheres ricas, devo destacar, porque não vejo razão para uma pobretona olhar jóias.

O loiro parou para pensar um pouco, e Blaise o olhava com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de descobrir a América.

-Bem, nesse ponto você tem razão. Não tinha pensado por esse lado.

-Draco, você 'tá há muito tempo sem uma farra. É hora de ir à caça, meu jovem.

-É, e também não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo. – acrescentou ao que o moreno sorriu vitorioso.

O Malfoy virou o copo de Whisky que, colocou-o em cima da mesa e, com um sorriso safado no rosto, estalou os dedos. Apenas para o tempo de a criatura pequena apareceu na sua frente.

-Chamou, mestre Malfoy?

-Foster, prepare meu smooking. Tenho um evento hoje à noite.

-E eu vou preparar o meu. – disse o moreno vestindo novamente o paletó. - Te vejo mais tarde.- deu uma piscadela para o amigo e fechou a porta ao passar, deixando novamente o loiro sozinho na sala.

Draco se sentou na cadeira justamente onde, poucos minutos atrás, se encontrava, e colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça.

-É, talvez seja divertido.


	3. Cap1 Diamantes e Tequila não combinam!

Capítulo 1- Diamantes e Tequila definitivamente não combinam!

- Então, o que você acha Amy?

O brilho acetinado do longo vestido negro frente única, reluzia diante do longo espelho onde a ruiva se admirava. Com certa cara de desgosto, ela fazia poses, virando de um lado a outro avaliando a própria imagem.

- Amy!

- Que foi Gina? –a loira vestida apenas com sua lingerie branca adentrou o quarto após sair do banheiro com a varinha em mãos trabalhando em seus cabelos.

- Você gostou?- perguntou incerta, virando-se para mirar à amiga.

- Não, você está horrorosa. – falou simplesmente voltando seus passos para o corredor.

- Você está ajudando muito mesmo.

- Gina, - parou, virando-se novamente para a ruiva. - você está linda. Agora pára de encher e vá se maquiar que estamos atrasadas.

- Amy, eu não vou!- choramingou sentando-se pesadamente sobre a penteadeira e cruzando os braços como uma criança birrenta.

- Virgínia Weasley, você NÃO vai começar tudo de novo. Eu estou irritada e atrasada, portanto LEVANTE ESSA BUNDA DAÍ e me ajude a terminar meu cabelo.

Com cara de derrota, Gin levantou para a outra se sentar, pegando sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira e recomeçando o trabalho iniciado pela outra.

- Draco, dá pra você se apressar? Está a mais de meia hora aí dentro! – O moreno olhava insistentemente para o relógio de pulso, para logo depois bater com força na porta do banheiro.

- Zabini, dá pra você PARAR de tentar derrubar a minha porta? – falou um Draco irritado que subitamente saiu do banheiro.

- Para quê tanta demora pra enfiar uma roupa? – Blaise bufava, andando de lá pra cá no corredor, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça.

- Não é "uma roupa". É Armani. – retrucou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Traveco. Homens não ligam para marca, a não ser quando seja um tipo de Ferrari ou Lamborghini.

- Você e essas porcarias trouxas. Não vai demorar muito para você se juntar aos Weasley traidores de sangue.

- Para o seu conceito, Draquinho, essas "porcarias" trouxas me trazem mais mulheres do que esse seu cabelo ensebado. Não sei pra que você quer colocar mais gel aí.

Ignorando como sempre os comentários do moreno, Draco continuou a tarefa árdua de lamber os cabelos em frente do espelho, enquanto com o canto dos olhos observava a inquietação do amigo.

- Draco, estamos 20 minutos atrasados. Quando chegarmos lá, não vai ter mais nenhuma mulher bonita disponível.

- Você reclama como uma velha, Zabini.

- E você demora como uma! Deixe o resto dessa fonte de sebo em paz e vamos pegar mulher,cara!

Finalmente se convencendo de que cada fio daquela cabeleira loira estava no seu devido lugar, Draco se deu por vencido. Pegando o sobretudo negro sobre a cama, ele, juntamente com Blaise, aparatou com um som seco, deixando o quarto da mansão.

- Amy, você tem certeza que não deixou os convites na sua casa? – Gina colocava os sapatos de salto agulha enquanto a loira revirava o apartamento à procura dos tais convites. O rosto da amiga estava afogueado e alguns cabelos grudavam no gloss labial, que ela, irritada, tirava da boca, correndo para lá e para cá no pequeno aposento.

- Gin, eu tenho certeza de que os trouxe comigo. Eu nunca iria deixá-los ao alcance da minha irmã. Não agora que ela está com raiva de mim porque eu con... 'Há! Achei!

- Ótimo, vamos logo antes que eu desista. – disse a ruiva arrancando os ingressos da mão da outra, para checar o endereço.

- Não se esqueça que vamos aparatar uma quadra antes... e vamos andando.

- Não sei o por quê. Você sabe que eu nunca me acostumei a andar com essas cois...

- Simplesmente porque seria muito deselegante aparatar no meio da festa. – falou concluindo o assunto, lançando a ruiva um sorriso sapeca.

- Claro que é.

Amy fez uma cara feia para a outra enquanto esta revirava os olhos, numa fração de segundos as duas deixavam o calor do quarto para pousar nas calçadas de Livingtall.

O beco em que elas se viam era escuro e úmido, e o único som que se escutava era o "tec tec" do salto das duas contra o chão sujo.

- Realmente não sei por que tenho que caminhar com essa coisa nos pés. - Falava Gina irritada, puxando o vestido para não tropeçar.

- Virgínia, pára de reclamar e caminha direito. Assim você vai rasgar o seu vestido caríssimo do brechó da esquina. – falou jogando a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada debochada, assim que Virgínia corou furiosamente.

- Eu NÃO tenho culpa se aquela porcaria de emprego no Profeta não me permite pagar um Versace... E NÃO foi de um brechó da esquina, tá? Para o seu conhecimento, eu comprei na Tiffani's

- Gina, não me importa aonde você comprou, apenas ande direito. As pessoas estão começando a olhar.

- Ah, Amy. Quando você diz uma quadra, você quer dizer **uma quadra**, e não três.

- Desculpa se eu errei, senhorita eu-estou-sempre-certa.

- Tudo bem. Mas se eu cair eu juro que...

- Calma, estamos quase chegando. – Apontava ela para uma porta de hotel onde um longo tapete vermelho se estendia pelo chão– Agora cala a boca e empina os peitos.

Rindo, ela e Amy adentraram na imensa construção do prédio de luxo, o hall estava cheio.

- Convite, senhoras? – Um homem bonito de terno, com um fiozinho saindo da orelha, se dirigiu a elas na entrada. Ele observava intrigado o vermelhidão de no rosto da ruiva.

- Senhoras? Eu pareço ter o quê, 80 anos? – Amy estreitou os olhos, e Gina fez força para não rir da cara que o moreno fez.

- Desculpe-me, senhorita. Vocês têm convites?

- CLARO que eu tenho. Tá me achando com cara de penetra? – Retrucou, brandindo os dois pedaços de papel na frente dos olhos dele, que os recolheu imediatamente.

- Absolutamente não. Agora se me fizerem o favor, queiram acompanhar este senhor para escolher a jóia que irão usar esta noite.

Amy, que estava pronta para brigar com o cara, fechou a boca na hora ao dar uma olhada para dentro do salão, aonde várias mulheres se aglomeravam em torno de uma grande mesa que parecia _brilhar_ demais.

- Co-como?- O queixo de Gina caiu quando um senhor de meia idade lhes conduzia para a mesa.

Ao chegar mais perto, o deslumbramento foi inevitável: caixas e mais caixas de veludo contendo colares, brincos, anéis e gargantilhas, todas cravejadas de diamantes, tiaras com rubis e esmeraldas. As amigas apenas se entreolharam e abriram um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Querido, que bom que chegou. – Narcisa Malfoy que se encontrava em meio a um grupo de mulheres, todas de meia idade. Ele lançou um sorriso às senhoras, que deram risadinhas quando Draco se aproximou. – Gostaria de lhe apresentar as minhas amigas. Este é Draco Malfoy, meu filho, e seu amigo, Blaise Zabine.

- Boa noite, senhoras. – O loiro fez um aceno com a cabeça, sempre mantendo as mãos nos bolsos. E assim continuou por mais 20 minutos. Blaise conseguiu se escapar para o bar, onde tomava um Firewhisky, e abanava ironicamente para Draco, que apenas lhe respondia com olhares assassinos.

"_Ótimo, enquanto aquele atrolho do Zabini bebe, eu fico aqui encalhado com um monte de velhas taradas. Que noite!"_

Mas toda vez que ele tentava se afastar, sua mãe puxava conversa, que ele respondia rapidamente, e voltava a olhar para os lados.

"_Malditas velhas._"

Então, murmurou alguma coisa para sua mãe sobre ir ao banheiro e, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, se retirou.

- Até que enfim cara, já estava quase indo lá te resgatar. – Ria-se Zabini, enquanto bebia.

- Não preciso de resgate, Zabine, sei me virar sozinho. – Mal humorado, ele pegou um copo de Firewhisky de um dos vários garçons que circulavam.

- Bom, acho que está na hora de dar uma checada no perímetro. O que me diz? – disse Blaise colocando o copo em cima do balcão e se levantando, enquanto seus olhos analisavam o salão.

- Acho que é exatamente isso que precisamos fazer.

- Loira bonita, à esquerda.

- Blaise, ela tem os dentes tortos.- rezingou bebendo do copo baixo de bebida forte.

- Ok, outra loira logo adiante. Essa parece ser bem bonita, olha aquela bun...

- Nariguda. – Retrucou o loiro, simplesmente, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos.

- E aquela morena ali, perto da sua mãe? Ela parece ser bem novinha, e tem uma cinturinha q...

- Fora de cogitação. Ela é FILHA de uma amiga de minha mãe. Deve ser outra jararaca.

- Quem muito escolhe fica sozinho, Malfoy. – cantarolou, bebendo mais do líquido que o barman pôs em seu copo.

- Zabini, eu não vou sair com qualquer uma só porque estou há uns meses sem tran...

- Ah, qualé' Malfoy? Você realmente liga se ela for meio nariguda? Francamente, eu ach... Cara, olha lá a ruiva. - O amigo mudou rápido, apontando discretamente para uma ruiva que adentrava pela porta, acompanhada de uma loira muito bonita, por sinal.

Draco olhou bem para o rosto da garota ruiva, que lhe lembrava alguém. Cabelos ruivos escuros e sedosos, olhos castanho claros, sardas... Então um meio- sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

- Pois é Zabini. Acho que você se equivocou. Jóias não atraem somente mulheres ricas, afinal... - Falou, antes de virar todo o conteúdo do seu copo em um gole só, repousá-lo suavemente em cima do balcão e se dirigir para as duas, colocando as duas mãos nos bolsos.

-Gin, olha só pra isso... – Os olhos da amiga brilhavam ao segurar um colar de prata cravejado de pequenas esmeraldas, apenas com uma um pouco maior no centro. – Ficaria perfeito em você!

-Você está louca?Eu não tenho coragem de usar uma coisa dessas. – Gina segurou o colar nas mãos, extremamente receosa de derrubá-lo.

"_Se eu arrebentar isso, terei de lavar louças pelo resto da vida e um pouco mais..."_

-Permita-me?- A ruiva nem teve tempo de virar-se para ver quem era o dono de tal voz arrastada e, infelizmente, conhecida, ao notar o tamanho que ficaram os olhos de Amy. A jóia foi retirada de suas mãos e segundos depois estavam em seu pescoço. E parecia pesar uma tonelada.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando o estranho tocou seu pescoço com a mão fria ao fechar o colar, e então ela virou somente para se deparar com a pessoa mais desagradável que poderia ter estado naquela festa.

-Malfoy? – Assombrada, ela ainda repousava uma das mãos no pescoço onde a jóia estava.

-Em pessoa. – Sorriso de escárnio. – Mas nem pense em tentar roubar isso, Weasley. Nós melhoramos as medidas de segurança, e você estaria presa antes que pudesse pensar em tirar a barriga da miséria.

- Ora seu...- Seu espanto era tamanho que demorou alguns segundos para processar todos os insultos. – seu... O que faz aqui, afinal?

- Minha mãe está lançando suas jóias, e eu estou promovendo a festa. Você achou o que? Que vim me divertir? - O loiro retrucou, sem nem ao menos olhá-la nos olhos. Ele observava atentamente uma morena de olhos azuis que lhe lançava olhares digamos que _convidativos, _do bar. – Afinal, aonde está o seu namoradinho Potter testa-rachada? Vai me dizer que ele resolveu te trocar por outra partida de quadribol?

-Vamos, Gina. Vamos sair daqui! – Amy a puxava pelo braço para impedí-la de pular no pescoço daquele loiro aguado, mas a ruiva resistia bravamente.

-Escuta aqui, Malfoy. Quem você pensa que é para me insul...?

-Weasley, eu tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que discutir a sua pobreza e falta de assunto. Mas não se preocupe, mandarei um dos seguranças ficar de olho em você!

E ele deu as costas e saiu. Andando com as mãos nos bolsos, como se nada tivesse acontecido, apenas deixando uma ruiva realmente furiosa para trás, falando sozinha.

- Aquele bastardo. Por que ele tinha que vir aqui? Cretino. –rezingou, repetindo mentalmente o seu desprezo pelo homem que acabara de sair da sua frente.

-Desamarra essa cara Gina, e olha pros lados. Nós estamos na maior festa do ano! – exaltou-se a loira, seus olhos mel brilhando enquanto se chocavam com a suntuosidade do lugar.

Gina meramente revirou os olhos.

-Então, o que você vai fazer agora? Dar em cima de um bonitão ricaço?

- Provavelmente. – sorriu a loira, mostrando sua fileira mais do que brilhante de dentes. – Não vai ser um Draco Malfoy da vida, maaas.. – sorriu novamente, não notando a expressão emburrada que a outra tomou ao ouvir o nome do loiro.

-Você viu aquele sorrisinho de deboche dele? Que coisa mais estúpida e irritantemente insuportável. E aquele cabelo? O que ele passa? Óleo de Rinso?? – proferiu ela de uma vez só, enquanto fulminada as costas de Draco Malfoy, que parecia totalmente alheio aos olhares mortais que lhes eram lançados. Estava ocupado demais falando _alguma coisa_ no ouvido de uma morena de peitos enormes. _Alguma coisa_ aparentemente engraçada, porque ela riu.

-Virgínia, pára de reclamar. Você sabe que só está com raiva porque ele falou do Harry. E ele sabe que você sabe que ele sabe que ele estava certo!

-Ahn?

-O Harry não quis vir hoje, não foi? Então Malfoy está certo... Além de absolutamente gostoso nesse smooking. - A loira ria enquanto bebia um pouco da sua terceira taça de champagne da noite, que estava cheia.

-Você só pode ter pirado. O Malfoy é um nojento metido, prepotente e arrogante. Deixar um segurança na minha cola.. Deveria deixar um em cima da família dele inteirinha.

-Bom, ele pode até ser. Mas aquele amigo dele...Nossa.!

-Amy, você quer se controlar? Vai lá atrás do tal amigo então, se isso vai te fazer feliz.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Piscando um olho para Gina, ela se retirou em direção ao moreno que se encontrava ao lado do loiro aguado. Gina observou a amiga tropeçar desajeitadamente no caminho até o rapaz. A ruiva apenas riu, se voltando para o bar.

-Está sozinha, moça? – Um moreno de mais ou menos 30 e todos anos e olhos cor de mel se aproximou de Gina no bar, tentando puxar conversa.

Inutilmente, claro.

-Não. - Respondeu secamente, olhando rapidamente o...tio.

"_Mas que cara de pau."_

-Desculpe, mas não estou vendo ninguém por perto.

-Ah não é? Oh, que pena. - Sorriu cinicamente para ele, que se sentou no banco ao lado direito da ruiva.

-Posso lhe pagar um drink? – Tentou novamente.

-Não sei se você já percebeu, mas eu JÁ tenho um.

-Pois é. Não quer outro?- Esperançoso.

-Não.

-Você é linda, sabia?- Ridículo.

-Não. – _"Santa paciência."_

-Você só sabe dizer não?

-Não! – Outro sorriso cínico.

Quando o homem pareceu desistir, Virgínia revirou os olhos e girou no banco, apenas para _novamente _dar de cara com Draco Malfoy.

"_Inferno. Quando um mala sai, outro vem substituir."_

-Intimidando o pobre rapaz, Weasley?

-Eu? Nunca! Só lhe mostrei o que aprendi com você, Malfoy. – Gina se virou para olhá-lo e pôde reparar que ele carregava um copo de firewhisky.

-Quanta animosidade, ruiva. Só estou tentando manter uma conversa civilizada.

-Nossa, nunca pensei ouvir a palavra "civilizada" saindo da sua boca, Malfoy. – Retrucou, asperamente. – Por que não manteve uma conversa civilizada com aquela sua amiguinha de olhos azuis? E não me chame de ruiva!

-Ciúmes,_ ruiva? _Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas perca as esperanças. Eu nunca sairia com uma pobretona como você.

-Você é sempre assim, convencido?

-Weasley, eu _posso_ser convencido. Já você, não tem nada do qual se gabar.

Ela apenas bufou e virou o restinho da sua taça de martíni, já chamando o barman para tomar outro. No mesmo instante, ela pode notar que a orquestra contratada por Narcisa Malfoy havia parado de tocar e uma música agitada havia começado, em uma pista bem no fundo do salão.

- Achei que você fosse mais forte com bebidas, Weasley. Mas acho que estava enganado.

-Como assim, Malfoy? - Indagou ela, tamborilando os dedos no balcão, esperando o barman terminar de atender um trio de amigos bem _alegres._

-Você e esse martíni aí.- Ele apontou com a cabeça para a taça vazia. Gina olhava insistentemente para o barman, enquanto pegava a azeitona que ainda repousava na taça.

-O que tem de errado com o meu martíni, Malfoy?

-Simples. Tem pouco teor alcoólico. – Ele tinha que implicar com alguém, né? Porque não desafiar a Weasley?

-Ah, claro. E isso é um problema desde quando?

-Weasley, admita que você não agüenta nada mais forte do que isso e pronto. Não precisa ficar se explicando. – Pronto, tinha conseguido. Tinha a provocado.

-Eu _não sou_ fraca. – Exclamou entre dentes, irritada.

-Você não agüentaria _uma única gota _do meu firewhisky.

No momento seguinte, a garota arrancara-lhe o copo de sua mão e havia virado todo de uma vez só na boca.

-Satisfeito, agora? – _"Owoo, esse troço é forte mesmo. Disfarça Gina, disfarça."_ Tonteou ela, tentando olhar o estrupício nos olhos.

-Claro que não, Weasley. Isso não é nada. Quatro doses de tequila, por favor. Duplas.- Um sorriso de escárnio se espalhou pelo rosto dele ao ver os olhos dela se arregalarem diante o pedido.

-Vai me dizer que nunca tomou tequila antes, ruiva!

-Já disse para não me chamar de ruiva. E é ÓBVIO que eu já tomei.

Mentira.

Deslavada.

Talvez se Draco não estivesse ocupado aceitando os dois martelinhos do barman, ele teria visto o rubor subir rapidamente nas bochechas dela. Contudo, ela simplesmente desviou os olhos na direção da sua amiga, que ria conversando com o tal amigo de Malfoy. Histericamente, devo acrescentar.

O outro só girava os olhos para o teto.

- Então? – falou Malfoy, fazendo Virgínia voltar sua atenção para ele.

-Então o quê? – Respondeu grossa, apoiando um dos cotovelos na mesa.

-Não vai tomar?

-Porque eu deveria?

-Eu sabia que você nunca tinha tomado. Francamente, Weasley, 22 anos na cara e nunca ter tomado tequila é o cúmulo, até para você. Tudo bem, eu sei que os seus pais são pobres e não têm condições de te comprar uma garrafa nem de cachaça, quem dirá de tequila, mas eu esperava mais do Potter pelo menos.

A simples menção ao nome de Harry fez nascer em Gina uma vontade súbita de virar aqueles copinhos, só para dar nos dedos de Malfoy. E foi _exatamente _isso o que ela fez.

-É assim que se fala, Weasley. Saúde! – O loiro riu, levantando o copo em gesto de brinde, somente para logo em seguida chupar o sal da mão, virar o copinho e chupar o limão. E riu mais ainda ao observar a careta que a Weasley fez depois de realizar os mesmos movimentos que ele.

-Muito forte pra você?

-Cala a boca, Malfoy. Eu vou ao banheiro. – Quando ela tentou se levantar, a barra do vestido longo prendeu no salto da sandália e ela tropeçou, quase caindo. Se não fossem os reflexos de apanhador de Malfoy, ela agora estaria com a cara enterrada no chão. Isso sem contar os _músculos_ de apanhador.

-Eu vejo como você resiste ao álcool, ruiva. – Ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

-Vai catar coquinho, Malfoy. – Retrucou, empurrando o braço dele para longe de sua cintura.- E NÃO me chame de ruiva. – adicionou antes de sair, mais alto do que pretendera, deixando um loiro com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

BANHEIRO FEMININO:

- Imbecil... – praguejou a ruiva irrompendo aos tropeços pela porta do banheiro feminino e correndo para uma das cabines.

Segundos depois de ter fechado a porta atrás de si, escutou duas vozes e dois pares de sapatos batendo contra o chão de pedra polido.

-Affe, nem acredito que aquele panaca resolveu vir.

-Ai Nicole, ele veio só pra te ver. Pensa pelo lado fofo.

Gina tentou ver pela fresta da porta e a tal da Nicole bufava arrumando a franja morena, enquanto a amiga loira passava um batom vermelho sangue nos lábios.

-Não tem "lado fofo" nisso, Alexis. Ele veio me vigiar.

-Bom, pelo menos ele veio, disso você não pode reclamar. Ele sempre vem ver você.

Gina não pôde escutar o resto do que as duas estavam falando, porque naquele momento elas iam deixando o aposento, e deixando uma Gina de boca meio aberta, com o olhar meio perdido, sentada na privada com as pernas tortas e a calcinha nos joelhos.

Não que Gina estivesse mais prestando atenção.

Não. Seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

Estavam vagando perto de um moreno desgraçado, de olhos verdes que não merecia a sua atenção, muito menos o seu amor.

Ele era um cretino, isso sim. Era isso o que ele era. Se aproveitando de sua inocência e sensibilidade. O herói que salvou o mundo. Fingindo se importar, mas Gina estava sozinha toda vez que precisava dele.

Claro que não. Ele nunca estivera lá, ou estivera? Não quando ela realmente precisava.

Não, quando ela precisava, ele estava em um estúpido jogo de quadribol, com torcedoras fanáticas, loiras peitudas em volta...

Sempre a deixando de lado. Sempre sozinha. Nunca um casal. Sempre fazendo a ruiva passar vergonha por não poder explicar a contínua ausência dele ao seu lado.

Não, ele não merecia suas lágrimas.

Mas aqueles martelinhos de tequila sim, que mereciam.

Levantando-se rápido, ela se dirigiu ao amplo espelho em frente às pias. Colocou a bolsa preta de verniz ao lado da torneira, lavou as mãos e levantou os olhos para admirar seu reflexo no espelho.

"_Deplorável"._

Decidida a não sair do banheiro naquele estado ela ajeitou os cabelos, e, atrapalhadamente, pescou um gloss do fundo da bolsa. Depois de passar nos lábios e dar um sorriso e uma piscadela exageradamente sexy para a própria imagem, jogou um beijinho, pegou a bolsa e saiu trocando os pés. Aquela tequila estava à sua espera.

Com um pé escorado no banquinho do bar, o outro esticado deixando a mostra os seus sapatos italianos cuidadosamente polidos, e os cotovelos apoiados no balcão do bar, Draco Malfoy observava de longe Blaise "conversar" com a amiguinha animada, demais, da Weasley.

A loira (até que jeitosa) ria exageradamente das piadas de Blaise, e dava tabefes animadores no ombro de seu amigo que o empurravam a quase um metro de distância da mulher, para depois tomar longos goles de sua taça de champagne. Draco apenas se divertia vendo o moreno revirar os olhos e logo batê-los nas ancas de uma garçonete que passava por perto servindo mais champagne.

Rindo, ele viu o amigo dar a volta na loira e ir atrás da garçonete, deixando Amy para trás, rindo e bebendo sozinha.

Soltou uma risada pelo nariz, enquanto levava o copo de firewhisky com gelo aos lábios, apenas para sentir o mesmo descer a garganta numa sensação familiar.

Seus olhos passeavam pelo salão, filtrando cada movimento das mulheres que ali estavam presentes.

Se havia alguma atraente o suficiente, era bem difícil passar despercebida pelo loiro. Todas pareciam ser bonitas, radiantes com todas aquelas jóias. Sua mãe então parecia uma árvore de natal extremamente pomposa.

Nenhuma mulher sequer escapou do seu olhar, mas nenhuma lhe chamou atenção da forma que tanto procurava ultimamente. Um olhar, um gesto, qualquer coisa mais forte, mais significativa. Todas lhe chamaram atenção da mesma forma, sempre discreta e desejosa. Bem, todas, exceto uma...

- Malfoy, pede mais uma aí que eu vou beber e dançar!!! – Ao virar a cabeça em direção ao banheiro feminino, o homem pôde ver que a voz estridente havia vindo de uma ruiva cambaleante que se sentara ao seu lado.

Com um risinho irônico, pediu um martíni de maçã ao bartender.

- Quem disse que eu quero martini? Não presta nem pra fazê um pedido, Malfoy.

- Weasley, acho que você já esgotou sua cota de bebidas por hoje. Não era você que queria tanto um martini? Pois aí está! Se contente com ele!

- Seu..S-seeeu...Idiotaa!- Bufando, Gina arrancou a SUA taça da mão dele e ficou encarando aqueles olhos cinzentos, ainda bufando e o desafiando.

- Weasley, senta um pouco e não enche, você está completamente bê...- mas Draco foi impedido de concluir sua frase por um grito proferido pela mesma.

- ESSA É A MINHA MÚSICA!!!! SEGURA AÍ, MALFOY! – Indignado pela ruiva ter derramado martini nos seus sapatos italianos, apanhou a taça que fora jogada no seu colo e acompanhou com o olhar a garota sair dançando e balançando os braços acima da cabeça no ritmo da musica, insanamente, enquanto ia na direção da pista de dança.

Obviamente que tais movimentos da mesma não passaram despercebidos pelo resto do salão.

_**It's gettin late**_

_**I'm making my way over to my favorite place**_

_**I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away**_

_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**_

_**Possible candidate (yeah)**_

_**Who knew That you'd be up in here lookin like you do**_

_**You're makin' stayin' over here impossible**_

_**Baby I must say your aura is incredible**_

_**If you dont have to go don't**_

Draco viu a ruiva passar pela pista dançando e empurrando as pessoas para longe, a fim de ganhar mais espaço. Draco estava tão entretido observando a maluca enxotar qualquer um que arriscasse uma dança num raio de 3 metros, que nem viu quando Blaise se aproximou.

- E então, já garantiu a noite??

"_Ah, Droga. Oh Zabini não."_

- Cara, AINDA não?

- ...- Draco se contentava em ignorar o moreno, ainda observando a ruiva dançar.

_**Do you know what you started**_

_**I just came here to party**_

_**But now we're rockin on the dancefloor**_

_**Acting naughty**_

_**Your hands around my waist**_

_**Just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand**_

_**Chest to chest**_

_**And now we're face to face**_

- O que você ficou fazendo esse tempo todo aqui? Trovando a Weasley?

- Não, embebedando ela.- Ao falar isso, o loiro levou ao lábios o copo com o restinho de firewhisky, só para logo depois pousá-lo, vazio, no balcão.

- Draco, vai pegar alguém. 'Tá cheio de mulher boa ai, e você fica a noite inteira pagando tequila pra pobretona.

- Zabini, não enche. Não tinha uma loira com você? Ela parecia estar gostando muito das suas piadas. - Ele ajeitou o smooking e olhou para o amigo com um sorrisinho irônico.

Na mesma hora, um borrão loiro passou por eles e Draco pôde notar que era a loira que fora se juntar a Virgínia na pista de dança. As duas dançavam de uma maneira um pouco sensual e desajeitada ao mesmo tempo, nem aí para os outros, se batendo e rindo de tudo.

- Falando no diabo...- Blaise cutucou o amigo com o cotovelo e indicou com a cabeça Amy. Como se ele já não tivesse a visto dançando.

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Lets escape i**__**nto the music**_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rockin to it**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

Afinal, não sabia porque Blaise tinha implicado tanto assim com a moça, ela não era nada de se jogar fora. Dançando, parecendo imitar o jeito grotesco com que a Weasley se movia, a loira esvoaçava algumas madeixas que despendiam de seu penteado, ela trajava um vestido azul petróleo, que brilhava como um céu noturno todo estrelado, e era completamente decotado na parte de trás, deixando as costas dela a mostra. Enquanto dançava, a mesma equilibrava uma taça de champagne, sem muito sucesso, já que havia derrubado metade do conteúdo da taça, e na outra mão carregava um Martini para a ruiva espalhafatosa. Draco só pode rir enquanto ela dançava, lançando olhares incisivos para Blaise.

É ela, não era de todo mal, era bem bonita. Loira, possuía um belo corpo. Era um pouco escandalosa, e amiga da Weasley. Ok, ok...

Depois de uma meia hora e mais umas 20 músicas que também eram de Gina, ela chegou de rosto afogueado no bar, se sentando no banquinho ao lado do Malfoy.

- Nossa, que canseira. Martíni de maçã, por favor. - Pediu ao barman.

Ela olhou para o lado somente para constatar que o amigo de Amy (que ficara dançando sozinha no salão) e de Malfoy, Zabini, estava conversando muito próximo com a tal garçonete morena. Quanto a Malfoy, segurava uma loira pela cintura e falava "coisas" pra ela também.

Que Gina não fazia questão de ouvir.

- Oh, vejo que finalmente arranjou uma biscate só para si, Malfoy. – Com um sorriso cínico, ela observou o loiro virar a cabeça em sua direção com um olhar quase surpreso, enquanto a "amiguinha" dissolvia dos lábios o sorriso que tinha.

Gina, olhava para os dois achando muita graça.

Pelo menos era o que transparecia do olhar abobalhado e da risada reumática.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que me importunar, Weasley? – respondeu entre dentes, soltando a loira.

"_Garota impertinente."_

_- _Hummm...Não!- respondeu ela, ainda sorridente. Com um salto, a ruiva pulou do banquinho, mas este fora _um tanto _desajeitado, fazendo ela torcer o pé e ir parar em contato direto com o chão.

Não demorou muito para o sorrisinho voltar para o rosto da acompanhente loira de Malfoy e se transformar em gargalhada histérica de deboche. No rosto de Draco se espalhou um riso de ironia. Ela ficou no chão, olhando eles rirem.

- Não vai me ajudar? – perguntou emburrada, mas Draco apenas ria, o que deixou a ruiva ainda mais irada. Ela se levantou, meio cambaleante, e passou as mãos no vestido que havia sujado. Quando o seu olhar voltou ao casal loiro, ela não conteve o empurrão que tanto queria dar nele.

- Você é um grosso, sabia? Nem pra me ajudar a levantar! Cadê toda a educação que você se gabava de ter recebido, hein Malfoy?

- Não encosta em mim, Weasley. Vai sujar meu smooking.

Os dois estavam tão entretidos se encarando, Gina furiosa, Draco divertido, que não perceberam uma loira sair de fininho e outra entrar no hall, um tanto quanto distante, com uma tropa de repórteres aos seus pés.

- Você é um porco hipócrita, Malfoy. É isso mesmo o que você é. – Ela cravava o dedo em riste no ombro dele, os olhos chocolate virados em duas fendas.

"_Cretino"._

- E você é uma...B-Ê-B-A-D-A. O que realmente me põe no meu lugar.- Blaise riu da cara de indignação de Virgínia ao ouvir as palavras de Malfoy. Ela parecia extremamente ofendida

"_Eu, bêbada?Que audácia!"_

Satisfeito, Draco pegou a taça de martíni da ruiva que jazia esquecida em cima do balcão e tomou um gole.

A não, mas aquilo não ia ficar daquele jeito.

Não mesmo.

Porque ela era uma Weasley.

Ou melhor.

Uma Weasley bêbada.

- COMO ASSIM, EU NÃO FAÇO SEU TIPO SÓ PORQUE SOU MULHER, DRACO MALFOY???

A música parecia ter parado.

Draco engasgou com o martíni.

Gina batia um pé freneticamente no chão, as duas mãos pousadas na cintura.

Até Blaise parara por um segundo, apenas para voltar a se contorcer contra o bar logo depois.

Amy parou petrificada em meio a um movimento com uma mão na cintura e a outra na cabeça, no meio da pista de dança, observando tudo de longe.

Mas Narcisa Malfoy apenas observava, branca feito gesso, Rita Skeeter caminhar rapidamente com sua equipe, em direção ao "casal" que discutia.

Gina começou a rir um pouco ao ver a expressão de espanto se espalhar pelo rosto de Malfoy, e arrancou-lhe a SUA taça das mãos de homem. Mas seu sorriso logo se desfez quando a voz, muito familiar, de sua chefe se fez presente.

- Weasley? O que faz dando vexame aqui? – Carregada de desprezo, a voz de Skeeter chegou aos ouvidos da ruiva, só para a mesma constatar o quanto odiava a chefe.

- Nada não, chefinha. Estava indo dançar, só. – Lançou um sorriso de escárnio para Malfoy e já ia se retirando na direção de Amy, quando sua querida chefe lhe chamou.

- Um momento, Weasley. E Harry?Onde está o nosso herói?

"_Sendo engolido por dragões irlandeses"_ pensou ela, antes de virar-se com um sorriso amarelo para a chefe.

- Quadribol, temporada na Irlanda...

- Oh, que pena!Seria ótimo para o Profeta conseguir uma entrevista com o noivinho.

- Hummm...- Rita analisava Gina de cima a baixo por debaixo dos óculos, estalando os lábios, num sinal de antipatia.

- Mas é claro que a sua incompetência não se mostra apenas no trabalho...

- Como disse? – Novamente os olhos da ruiva se estreitaram. Draco se aprumou mais na cadeira, sério.

O loiro sentiu a presença do amigo se sentando no bando ao seu lado.

- Cara, eu perguntar se você ia deixar barato com a Weasley depois do que ela falou, mas depois dessa...Caraca...

- Cala a boca Zabini, eu quero ouvir!

Gina estava acostumada á escutar desaforos de Rita no trabalho, mas apenas Amy, que era sua colega de sala, ouvia, e não um salão com mais de mil pessoas em um evento para promover diamantes.

Virgínia tonteou um pouco, os olhos marejando.

- Realmente é uma pena que você não consiga fazer o seu noivo acompanhá-la, Virgínia. Mas já que ele não está aqui, aproveite a ocasião e veja se consegue alguma matéria aproveitável para sua coluna.

-Eu...

Rita abriu a boca para continuar, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Virgínia joga a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada desdenhosa e, em segundos, o martíni que antes ocupava sua taça, agora se encontrava na cara de Rita Skeeter.

- Ops, desculpa chefinha, escapou e... – Rindo além do cinicamente, Gina colocou a taça vazia em cima do tal balcão do bar. Até mesmo Malfoy deixar escapar um sorrisinho ao ver a cara daquela megera.

Cuspindo martíni e me meio á murmúrios, Rita Skeeter apenas substituíra o sorriso de escárnio por um triunfante.

- Eu acho que depois dessa, Weasley, você está DESPEDIDA!!!

Mais murmúrios e burburinho vindo do salão.

Não, despedida não.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DESPEDIR, SUA MEGERA VELHA!!

- Eu ACABEI de fazer isso Weasley. – E dizendo isso, se retirou ao banheiro feminino, aonde, momentos atrás, Gina entrara.

- É Weasley. Parece que o tiro saiu pela culatra. - O sorriso de Draco se expandiu e, dando um tapinha meio "amigável" nas costas da ruiva, sentou-se novamente no bar.

- Gina, o que houve?Você está bem? – Amy se aproximava. Blaise também, mas tudo o que Gina viu foi Malfoy se levantando bem na sua frente ainda meio que se rindo, para debochar.

Um borrão loiro passou na sua frente, e antes que Gina pudesse ter noção de que era Amy, tonteou, sua vista escureceu. Viu Blaise acenar para longe para o que parecia ser dois seguranças grandalhões e então tudo ficou escuro quando ela sentiu ser amparada por dois braços muito fortes.

­­

**N/B:** Não sei porque porres de tequila sempre me soam tão familiar.

Uhauhauhahauhuah

Sim, soam..

Siiim.. esta é a primeira vez que faço uma N/B aqui na fic da parente. Gostaram do capítulo??? Booom né? Então mexam-se povo!!! Favoritem! Elogiem! Sacanem! Ahn.. Reviewziem!!!! Essencial para o capítulo que dá continuidade a este chegar aos olhos do povo. Sabe né? Essa menina é movida a reviews! ;

Eu adoro betar essa fic, sinto até bastante minha ela. Então é isso. Beijos povo. E COOOROOO PARA A JU ATT:D

**N/A:** Tudo bem, tudo bem! Pode Bater...

EU sei que não escrevo nada á séculos!

Eu normalmente alegaria insanidade temporária, mas é pura falta de vergonha na cara!

Mas enfim, está aí o primeiro cap., lembrando que o que está no LUGAR do primeiro é o prólogo!

Comente, mandem reviews, xinguem.

Sugestões são aceitas, com certeza!:D

MUITOS AGRADECIMENTOS á minha beta e prima Dessinha McGuiller, que me ajudou muito!

E se não fosse por ela me chamar de ameba(como ela adora ressaltar) esse cap não tinha saído!

Mais agradecimentos , um especial pra Manu Fonseca pq eu amo a fic dela, Contradições de um Relógio!

Foi nessa fic que eu aprendi a amar as fic DG e, principalmente, a bunda do Draco!

E tbm pq ela quer betar a Caribbean, mas a Dessa arrancaria a minha cabeça fora com um movimento só!

entao ela é uma beta de coração! o/

beijao amada!

agradecimentos tbm á Amanda, EuDy e Miaka!

Beeeijo galerinha!Vo att logo, prometo!

E reviews hein, senao faço greve!:P

beeijao!


End file.
